Un amour consumant
by Mary35400
Summary: Tout est clair dans sa tête à présent. Ce qu'elle est à présent, ce qu'elle doit faire et surtout, celui qu'elle aime. Mais tout ne vas pas se passer comme prévue pour la belle. Cela serait trop beau pour être vrai n'est-ce pas ?
1. Chapter 1

Depuis toute petite, j'avais rêvée de ce prince charmant qui viendrait me sauver. Qui m'aimerais pour toujours et avec qui j'aurais de beaux enfants. Je me rappelle encore des histoires que ma mère me racontait avant que je ne m'endorme pour le pays des rêves. Celui de la princesse qui attendait son amour qui venait vers elle sans aucune complication. Dieu que j'avais été naïve mais je ne peux pas m'en vouloir, comment aurais-je pu savoir tout cela. Être amoureuse de deux vampires alors que j'étais humaine. Je me demande parfois si mes parents enfin, parents adoptifs auraient fait quelque chose contre cela. Sans doute, oui. Ont-il honte de moi ? Maintenant que je suis devenue une créature de la nuit pour sauver Matt ? J'ai peur. A présent, j'ai l'impression de ne vivre que pour le sang. Mais peut être est-ce vraiment le cas ? Depuis peu, les choses ont changés. J'ai changée. En bien ? En mal ? Je ne sais pas. Je crois que je suis devenue plus forte, sûre de moi, mais surtout que je peux me défendre seule. Mon coeur aussi à changée. L'humaine que j'étais aimait Stefan, parce-que j'étais toujours sûre qu'il allait être là pour moi. A me protégée ? Mais dès lorsque mon coeur a cessée de battre, la confusion est venue à moi. _Damon_. Je l'aime. J'ai envie de danger, d'être consumer. Je le veux. Sa voix rauque ainsi que sensuel, son odeur masculine à rendre folle, ses yeux azur complètement envoutant, sa bouche aux lèvres charnues qui ne demande qu'à être embrassés, son haleine fraîche à la menthe. Je crois que je suis devenue folle de lui.

- Elena ? Hé réveille toi ! J'ai besoin de toi pour préparer le bal des fondateurs ! S'écria Caroline, qui me sortit immédiatement de mes pensées.

- Caroline. Dis-je en inspirant avant d'avouer avec les yeux clos pour ne pas oser la regarder droit dans les yeux. Je suis amoureuse de Damon.

Les yeux de nouveau ouvert, je vis ma meilleure amie me regarder avec de gros yeux ronds. Je crois que je m'étais bien mise dans un sacrée pétrin en lui disant cela.


	2. Chapitre 1

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir de savoir que ma fiction plait. xx

* * *

Caroline me regardait dans les yeux en restant silencieuse, ce qui commençait à réellement m'inquiéter. Elle qui d'habitude parlait sans arrêt, la voir aussi silencieuse était vraiment bizarre. Je savais qu'elle devait m'en vouloir, de me prendre pour une folle après tout ce qui c'était passée. Il avait abusé d'elle, il avait transformer Vickie, il avait voulu tuer mon frère, il avait transformer la mère de Bonnie mais je ne comptait pas le nombre de fois où il nous avait d'un sacrée pétrin. Un soupire s'échappa de mes lèvres légèrement rosées naturellement avant que je ne prenne la parole pour arrêter le blanc qu'il y avait qui devenait de plus en plus oppressant pour ma part.

- Caroline.. Murmurais-je avant d'être immédiatement interrompu par cette dernière qui me regardait toujours dans les yeux, encore sous le choc de cette nouvelle assez inattendue.

- Depuis quand ? Mais.. Tu es complètement folle Elena ! Et Stefan, tu en fais quoi de lui ?! Damon est un homme instable ! Tu ne seras que malheureuse avec ce.. cet homme. Dit-elle avec un air dégoûtée lors de ces derniers mots.

Ses paroles m'énervèrent rapidement, comment pouvait-elle dire cela ? Il l'avait déjà sauvé, avec Tyler et voilà comment elle le remerciait ?! Serrant la mâchoire alors que je l'avait laisser parlée, je répondis à mon tour d'une voix froide.

- Comment tu peux en être aussi sûre Caroline ? Tu ne le connais pas ! Il t'a sauvé lorsque tu allais être le vampire pour le rituel de Klaus ! Il s'est fait mordre par Tyler alors qu'il venait de te sauver, il aurait pu perdre la vie pour toi !

- Ce que je sais est que Stefan est bien mieux pour toi Elena ! Tu le sais aussi ! Il sera toujours là pour toi ! Eh bien peut être que c'était son temps de partie du royaume des vivants ! Reprit-elle alors que la tension montait entre nous deux. Mais sa dernière phrase me fit un choc venant de sa part, c'était la première fois qu'elle espérait la mort de quelqu'un devant moi à part celle de Klaus.

- Je crois qu'on devrais rester éloignées un bon moment toutes les deux Caroline. De plus pour tes conseils, ce n'est pas à toi que je demanderais vu ton attirance pour Klaus. J'aime Damon, cela te convient pas ? Peu importe pour moi. Je sais qui je suis maintenant, ce que je veux. Et quoique tu dises, c'est comme ça. Si tu es mon amie, tu comprendras. Dis-je sous une froideur qui ne m'était pas connue en partant rapidement de l'endroit en allant vers ma voiture qui était garée non loin. Entrant dans l'automobile, je fermais les yeux un petit moment afin de me calmer en respirant calmement.

[...]

Arrivée depuis à peu près cinq minutes à la résidence, je regardait autour de moi pour voir que Jeremy n'était pas encore arrivé. J'avais donc décidé qu'il était temps de me préparer pour l'après midi tant attendue pour certaines personnes et une obligation pour des personnes comme moi. Le bal des fondateurs était dans quatre heures, je n'avais que peu de temps pour être prête. La dispute entre Caroline et moi me revint en tête, ce qui me fit soupirer alors que j'entrais sous la douche, l'eau chaude coulant sur mon corps détendait lentement mes muscles pour mon plus grand plaisir. Je me sentait enfin tranquille et détendue en oubliant ce qui c'était passée avant. Il était clair qu'il ne valait mieux pas que je l'a rencontre ce soir même si je n'allais pas avoir le choix. Je commençais à me demander si ce n'était pas Stefan qui lui aurait mit tout ça dans la tête.. Un bruit m'interpella en me sortant de mes pensées, je me retournai donc pour voir Damon face à moi avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres alors que son regard descendait de haut en bas sans aucune gêne. Ses yeux étaient noir de désir à ce moment précis et je me sentait défaillir devant ce regard, et je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prit mais à cet instant, le désir envers lui m'emporta, ses lèvres m'interpellait depuis un bon moment. Une demi seconde après, je me retrouvais collée à lui en l'embrassant fougueusement, retirant ses vêtements rapidement pour qu'il vienne avec moi sous la douche. Mes lèvres n'avaient toujours pas quittée les siennes, j'avais envie de lui. Cette envie m'oppressait de plus en plus, ses mains parcouraient le long de mon corps en me faisant soupirer de plaisir lorsque je sentit ses lèvres embrasser mon cou sensuellement.

- Damon.. Murmurais-je alors que je sentait ma peau de plus en plus brûlante de désir.

Ses mains empoignèrent mes fesses avant qu'il ne passe mes jambes autour de sa taille. Je gardais mes yeux clos en ayant la respiration saccadée.

- Je veux être tienne. Dis-je une nouvelle fois à voix basse, puis alors qu'il se préparait.

Je rouvris les yeux pour me voir seule, dans la douche en me rendant compte que je venais d'avoir une hallucination. Ma respiration saccadée, je me passais une main sur mon front en fermant les yeux quelques instants pour reprendre mes esprits. Il fallait réellement que je me calme car je n'allait pas résister encore longtemps et je me voyais mal arriver vers lui pour l'embrasser en voulant aller plus loin sous un coup d'envie soudaine. Puis ce n'était pas réellement raisonnable de toute façon.. Tout en restant dans mes profondes pensées, je mis une serviette autour de mon corps en sortant de la salle de bain pour aller dans ma chambre. Ma robe noire était sur mon lit, prête à être mise. La préparation me pris sans doute une bonne heure avec ma coiffure et tout le reste. Mais l'envie d'y aller n'était pas présente, j'aurais préférée rester ici ou aller à la pension.. Je voulais le voir, maintenant, juste tout les deux sans aucunes autres personnes qui pourraient nous déranger dans notre discussion.. Ou autre..

[...]

- Oh, tu es magnifique Elena ! Tu ressemble à ta mère, c'est étonnant ! Les mêmes yeux !

Encore une heure Elena.. Juste une heure et tout cela sera finit. Je riais intérieurement à ce que la dame âgée venait de dire au sujet de ma ressemble avec ma mère qui ne l'était pas réellement. Je savais que cela venait d'une bonne attention mais tout cela commençait à être lassant. J'avais envie de bouger, de faire la fête mais une vrai fête.. Comme celle du campus avec Damon. Damon. Encore son nom, partout. J'avais vu Caroline qui ne m'avait pas adresser la parole et j'avais fais de même. Peu importe ce qu'elle pense, cela ne me changera pas. J'avais envie de penser à moi maintenant, de faire ce qu'il me plait. Mon portable vibra, me sortant une nouvelle fois de mes pensées. Damon, encore.

- We need to talk. -

Mon regard se posa autour de ma personne rapidement pour voir si je pouvais m'éclipser rapidement afin de le voir pour savoir ce qu'il voulait. Stefan était pas loin avec Jeremy, Caroline était avec Klaus, qu'elle garce. Pensais-je. Quant à Matt, il était avec April. Tout était bon, je pouvais donc rapidement partir car je n'avais que peu de temps avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Je me faufilais dans un coin avant de disparaître vampiriquement à l'abris de tout regards. Le trajet me pris même pas cinq minutes à vitesse surnaturelle. J'entrais dans le manoir en regardant autour de moi, apercevant Damon dans le salon avec un verre de bourbon dans la main, dos à ma personne.

- Damon.. ? Murmurais-je avant de m'approcher de lui en fronçant légèrement mes sourcils sous l'inquiétude.

Celui ci se retourna pour me regarder de ses yeux bleus qui paraissait triste à ce moment même. Sous une pulsion, je posait ma main sur sa joue en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Damon ? Demandais-je en restant près de lui, sentant mon coeur mort se serrer sous la peur de ce qu'il allait me dire.

- Je quitte la ville demain. Répondit-il en détournant le regard rapidement suite à ce qu'il venait de m'annoncer.

Non. Non, c'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas me faire ça. Je retirais rapidement ma main de sa joue sous le nouvelle si.. Brutale en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux alors que les larmes menaçaient déjà de couler. Mon coeur venait de se briser sous ces mots, me laissant encore sous le choc.


End file.
